


Mine. All mine.

by Oldfashionedbitch



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Crying, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Fluff, Gay Character, Happy Ending, I know absolutely nothing about the Bible so if I get sum wrong pls don’t dox me thx, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective akusa ryo, alternative ending, is this enough tags, maybe idk, ok but like fr the ending made me so upset, ryo akusa is hot and as a lesbian I am standing by this statement until I die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldfashionedbitch/pseuds/Oldfashionedbitch
Summary: Alternative ending to DMCB where Akira joins Ryo because I want them to be happy, gay, and alive :,)
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Mine. All mine.

**Author's Note:**

> There simply aren’t enough DM fanfics so that is why I am here today! I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day/night!<3
> 
> Oh yeah, before I forget, for this fic, Ryo uses he/him pronouns and Satan uses they/them, so if the pronouns switch suddenly, that’s why

Staring at the ocean makes Ryo feel so disgusted. _It’s too blue. It would look so much better if it was stained a lovely deep red, preferably with human blood as the dye._ He thinks, smiling to himself. Then, he hears the treading of heavy footsteps approaching him. Turning around, he sees the boy he loves dearly.

Akira’s clutching something to his chest. Ryo can’t figure out just what it is, but he notices Akira is also crying. 

Once he gets close enough that Akira can hear him, he says, “I had a feeling you’d come here,” carefully, as to not anger or upset the boy in front of him. Akira stops walking, placing himself a little bit away from the blonde.

“Why did you betray the humans?? You drove them mad by making them scared!” He yells at said blonde.  
“Humans are weak; their extinction inevitable,” Ryo answers calmly, but secretly, he was trying to hold back from laughing.  
“Don’t be ridiculous!! You’re human, too!!” He cries. Ryo lets out a soft sigh.

“Actually, I’m not, Akira,” he says, transforming into the Fallen Angel himself. Letting Akira adjust to the sudden new information, they stay silent for a moment.

“You see, I’m Satan,” they coo, smiling. Akira has seen many depictions of Satan, but this is the real deal and it’s _way_ different than what he was taught and imagined what the devil would look like. This Satan actually looks... _beautiful._ Akira stares in shock as they explain what’s going to happen to the world, as well as parts of their own backstory.

“Akira, humans are going to perish, so you have no choice, then, but to join us.”  
“Are you telling me to side with the demons??”  
“But, you _are_ a demon.” Akira goes silent.  
“But... I’m... I’m also human..” he whispers and Satan sighs.

“Oh, come, Akira, let’s live in the new world, together,” they say, completely ignoring him.  
“Why...? Why did it have to be me? Anyone else could have been the one to have these powers, but why was it _me_ who was chosen?!?” He cries, his voice cracking.  
“I made you get possessed by the champion, Amon, so that we could be together, live together. And it couldn’t have been just anyone.”

“Why?!”  
“Because anyone isn’t _you_. I love you; have for quite some time, now. I know you feel the same, you don’t have to say it. I know,” they say, walking over to Akira, who falls to the ground. Ryo--Satan--kneels next to the boy. Placing their hand on Akira’s cheek, they smile softly at him.

At this angle, they can see what he’s carrying. Miki Makimura’s head. Satan holds back a cringe when they see flies swarming it.  
_Disgusting; it’s already starting to rot._ They think.

“Come, Akira... Akira? What’s wrong?” They realize he’s still crying.  
“Akira, my dear, why are you crying?” They ask, wiping away his tears with a thumb.

“I can’t handle this anymore. I can’t do this. Please, Ryo, end my life. I don’t want to do this anymore. Please. Kill me.”  
“Now, why would I kill you when _you’re_ what I wanted all this time?”

“W-what...?” He whimpers and Satan sighs.  
“I love you, Akira, but you can be so mindless sometimes. The reason I made you into a demon was so that we could live together, forever. I’d be heartbroken if you died a short lived life. You can rule at my side, or, simply just be with me, for eternity. We don’t even have to fight in this war if you don’t want to. As long as I can have you to hold in my arms, I don’t care. I love you so much and I’ll end the universe myself if you die.”  
“I love you, too,” he says and Satan smiles brightly. They’ve never felt this happy. Not once in their millions of years of living. But this human-turned-devilman is the one thing that has made it all worth it.

“... but Ryo... this isn’t right...”  
“Whatever do you mean? It was the humans who made everything turn to shit, not us demons. They’re the ones who started and continued world wars, poverty, slavery, alleviation, the list goes on and on, Akira. You really think that’s a world worth living in?”  
“Ryo...”  


“Hush, my precious Akira. I’m not going to let anything hurt you. We can live in paradise with nothing and nobody to get in our way. We can be together, without anyone being there to stop us. What do you say? Want to be on the right side of history?” They ask, holding out their hand, waiting for Akira to take it. Unfortunately, there is a possibility that Akira _won’t_ take their hand. In which case, Satan will have no choice but to kill him, much to their own dismay.

After a while, Akira looks up and takes Satan’s hand. The angel blinks, almost too shocked to comprehend that he actually took their hand. But, delight quickly overcame that shock and they pull Akira into their arms, in a tight hug that Akira returns.

Satan tilts Akira’s face up to their own. Smiling, they lean closer and the two’s lips connect. While they kiss, Satan can’t help but swoon at how rough Akira’s lips are. They’re chapped and perfectly Akira’s. Only Akira’s. And he’s mine. All mine. Only mine. Mine, mine, _mine!!_ The two continue to kiss but Akira pulls away, shaking. Satan looks at him, worry filling his senses.

“Ryo, take me away from here, please.”  
“Of course, my love,” they say, kissing his forehead. Miki’s head drops to the floor and rolls away. Picking up the trembling boy, they fly off.

Where to? Who knows. All we know is that the two lovers lived their best lives. Akira’s fight left him, but that was perfectly fine with Satan. The time they would spend together was usually spent in Ryo’s Angel and Akira’s human forms, but sometimes both would be in their human or demon forms; it didn’t matter, as long as they were together.

100 years later, the two lovers went back to the place where they met all those years ago. The ocean is finally red. _Look how beautiful it looks now.._ Ryo thinks. The two lovers lay down and stare at the stars.

“The stars are quite clear. It’s all because the humans have finally perished. The rabbit is probably dead by now, as well. I saw it with my own two eyes.”

A hazy memory of Akira and Ryo as kids talking about the moon’s surface and rabbits. Akira was determined to save the rabbit, but Ryo tried to convince him that such rabbit did not exist. More memories came to their mind. The pinhole theory. Leaves and circle shadows. A dead cat that Akira was crying over. Ryo was confused why Akira even cared.

“Back then, I didn’t know what you meant. Love’s not real. There’s no such thing, therefore, there’s no sorrow. Well, that’s what I thought...” Akira stayed silent, still staring at the stars. There’s silence between the two for a moment.

“Akira, why am I the only one who’s speaking?” They ask, gently cupping their lover’s warm face.  
“Akira,” they call his name again. Akira turns his face to see the gorgeous angel staring at him.  
“Hmmm?” He hums and Satan smiles.  
“I asked you why I’m the only one who’s talking,” they remind him.  
“Sorry, love. I was just thinking..”  
“About what? Enlighten me.”  
“The rabbit on the moon,” he responds and Ryo places their head on Akira’s chest. Akira runs his hand through their hair, playing with it.

“Look at this paradise I made just for you. It’s so beautiful and peaceful, without humans, that is.”  
“It’s true that it’s more peaceful since we haven’t been attacked at all. But diversity is also important, in my mind.”  
“Oh, Akira; still trying to be a savior, I see. Even after 100 years, you still haven’t changed.”  
“Sometimes change is a bad thing. I think it’s good that I haven’t changed too much. I might not even be alive if I had changed drastically.”  
“That’s true,” they say and sigh.

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Akira, love.”  
“I am, too, Ryo. I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too. I’m the luckiest being in the universe to say that you’re mine. All and only mine. So, don’t forget that, Akira,” they say and kiss him.  
“I won’t, Ryo,” he mumbles against Satan’s lips and then kisses them back.

Who knows how long it was until they both finally pulled away.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Ryo a twink lol
> 
> Also, sorry if I keep on re-editing this. I’m not gonna make any huge changes, it’s just sometimes after I think I’m done with something, I re-read it and find like 20 things I don’t like or got past my proofreading so yeah sry bout that aaaa
> 
> (Also, I’m listening to Ryo from the soundtrack on repeat and lets just say my mascara ain’t staying on my lashes because I’m sobbing my eyes out lol)


End file.
